


Stansa Claus

by ineedminions



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Santa Claus, Baby Fluff, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Stannis Baratheon is Santa Claus, Wulf Pack 12/20
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ineedminions/pseuds/ineedminions
Summary: A short little Stansa Claus one-shot that was inspired from a Christmas movie marathon.I did decide to go for the literal Santa's baby interpretation here.
Relationships: Stannis Baratheon/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27
Collections: Pack Member Stories





	Stansa Claus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheRedWulf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedWulf/gifts).



Stannis was finally done.All the presents had been delivered and everything had gone perfectly.The reindeer were off being tended to by the elves and he was stepping in to the family wing in the North Pole palace.He heard Sansa’s soft singing before he saw her. 

_I'm dreaming of a white Christmas_

_With every Christmas card I write_

_May your days be merry and bright_

_And may all your Christmas' be white_

He saw her rocking Holly in her arms, smiling and beaming at their daughter. 

“She must have known you just got home since she just woke up.”Sansa said smiling at him.He went over to them still in his red suit, red hat and boots. He gazed happily at their beautiful little girl, her black hair standing out against Sansa’s white robe. 

“I missed you both but Santa’s duty awaits no one.”He told her as he gently held Holly.Sansa leaned into his other arm and they looked out at the beautiful, vast snowy mountains the North Pole was nestled amongst.The aurora lights in the sky lit the atmosphere beautifully.Holly fell back asleep so they laid her back in her crib. 

“Merry Christmas, Stannis.” Sansa said as they gazed happily at Holly.

“Merry Christmas, Sansa.”Stannis said kissing her cheek. 


End file.
